harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Hall
The Great Hall was a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the main gathering place for students and teachers, where they would receive their meals and daily owl post, and attend special feasts throughout the year, starting with the Start-of-Term Feast. The hall was large enough to hold every student and teacher at the same time, and a place for any extra people when needed. It was found off the Entrance Hall, and held many important events, including the defeat of Voldemort which ended the Battle of Hogwarts and the Second Wizarding War. About The hall was very large with four long tables for each school house, where students were seated at meal times. At the top of the room was the High Table where teachers would be seated, with the Headteacher being placed in the middle of the table on a golden throne-like chair. The ceiling of the hall was enchanted to look like the sky above it, and there are small windows around the hall. The room would be themed for certain events, with candles at the Start-of-Term Feast and sweet-filled pumpkins for example at the Hallowe'en Feast. The food served in the hall would be made by house-elves in the kitchen and then magically appear on the tables. The food served at the beginning of the day have included: toast, porridge, kippers, bacon and eggs. Events In the evening of 1 September every year, students made their way to the school from Hogsmeade Station. Then, the Start-of-Term Feast was held. The new students would be placed in their houses and then the Headteacher would say their welcoming speech. They order the feast to begin, and food magically appears on the table. The Headteacher would say a second speech when the feast concluded to give school notices, and the students would then go to their common rooms. Every morning before the students had to go to their lessons, hundreds of owls belonging to the students arrived to deliver the post, circling the tables until they found their owner and dropped their letters and packages. Professor McGonagall once arranged for Harry Potter to get a new broomstick delivered in the Great Hall. The package was delivered by six owls, and another owl delivering a letter asked him not to open it at the table. In the 1992-1993 school year, Professor Lockhart held a Duelling Club in the Hall. The four House tables were put by the wall, and a golden stage was put in the center. Feasts In the evening of 1 September every year, the Start-of-Term Feast was held. In October, a Hallowe'en Feast was held. In December for Christnas, the Great Hall was decorated. Every year, twelve trees were put up around the room, festoons of holly and mistletoe, sparkling tiny icicles and glittering candles. A special feast was held on Christnas Day. Food included: a hundred roast turkeys, chipolatas, roast and boiled potatoes, peas, gravy and cranberry sauce. Each table had stacks of wizard crackers and silver sickle pieces were put in slices of the pudding. The teachers would eat at the High Table. Because very few students stayed at school in 1993, they put one table in the center of the room and thirteen people attended dinner. In June, an End-of-Year Feast was held. The winner of the House Cup was announced. In May 1993, a special feast was held to celebrate the closing of the Chamber of Secrets. It kept going for a whole night. The students who were Petrified were brought back and joined the celebration, Hagrid was sent back from Azkaban and the school cheered because school examinations had been cancelled and Lockhart wasn't going to come back to teach next year. Notes and sources Category:Locations in Hogwarts School